Family Troubles
by ParfaitFangirl
Summary: Sougo makes a visit to the Yorozuya, and he want to talk about a really important subject? What can be?


Was a regular day on the Yorozuya, when someone knocked the door.

"Oh my God, maybe is a client?" Shinpachi said, with a happy face.

"Dream with it. I'm too tired to work Megane." Kagura said with a lazy voice, while Gintoki was sleeping with a Jump in his face.

"Tired of what, sleep? We don't have a work in weeks. If things continue in this way, we not be able to eat, even rice."

"I didn't know that glasses have to eat."

"I'm not a damn pair of glasses! This joke is more old than Gin-san's laziness."

"Well, since seems no one will open for me, I'll enter." Okita Sougo appears inside the "house", making Gintoki wake up.

"Yo, Souchirou-kun, what brings you here?"

"It's Sougo."

"Whathever, you look like Zura with this obssession with names. Souchirou, Sofa, is all the same thing. If you worry with this little details, don't have time to do important stuffs."

"Besides, what the hell you want in our home, stupid sadist?"

"My sweet and flat-chested china, I'm here to talk especially about you, so treat me well."

"About Kagura-chan? She broke something or killed someone?"

"You think so low of me Patsuan?"

"Considering that you're a chibi Gin-san, yeah."

"Anyway, what you want Souchirou?"

"Well, I'll be clear. I want to date china."

Silence...

Silence...

Silence... And a bokuto inches of distance of Sougo's neck.

"SADIST, WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SAYING?" A flustered Yato yelled.

"Don't do the angel for me china, I can see in your cheeks that you're loving the situation."

"Sou-chi-rou-kun, explain for me right now."

"How I can say? Me and china are studying biology together."

"What you're studying, human reproduction?"

"Not yet Danna, but I'm really working hard to come until this lesson." Okita made a funny face, almost laughing of the crazy father.

"Ka-Ka-Kagura-chan, tell me that is a joke! Hahaha, really funny, good prank for April 1."

"We're not in April Gin-chan." Besides, what this idiot said is kind of true. I'm still wanting smash his head, but how the sadist stole my first kiss... And my second... And had that time when we were in his room and..." The Yato blushed a little and continued. "A-Anyway, I want be his girlfriend. This means that I can eat everything that I want in the Shinsengumi, right sadist?"

"Yes. Kondo-san will be happy when he knows that I'm dating you, so he will not mind."

"Even that damn gorilla approves this crazy stuff?" The perm-haired asked, trying his best to not see Okita as a target to his sword.

"Well, Kondo-san want my hapiness, so he supports OkiKagu."

"OkiKagu? What is this?"

"You don't know Gin-san? Is the most popular couple of Gintama since the beggining of the series. The fans make fanarts and doujinshis about this all the time." Pachi explained.

"About this two brats? What they do in the doujinshis, fight like crazy animals? Things like that don't sell, is boring."

"We do many other things in the doujinshis Danna, after I'll send you a link." Sougo gave a sarcastic smirk, thinking in the face of Gintoki when he saw all the R-18.

"Well, this thing is solved. Sadist is my boyfriend, he have money enough to give all the food that I can eat."

"Kagura-chan, you'll sell your body by food? All the love and attention that I gave for you was useless? My little girl is this kind of woman now?"

"Stop act as a drama queen Danna. Besides this is not a business, is an exchange of favors. I have my personal slave and enemy, China wins all food she want, a hot boyfriend and a soft futon in my bedroom."

"I'm not your slave sadist, you're my personal bitch and makes whatever I want."

"Fangirling again? Well, I have to go now, but will come back to take you for dinner, china."

"Food! Good idea, maybe your Master here can give you some reward by that."

"Wear something cute okay?" Sougo kissed Kagura for more than a minute and gave a little smile. "Ja ne, Danna, Megane." The sadist left the Yorozuya.

"Well, I'll take a nap before my date." Kagura said, entering in her closet.

"Fine, I'll solve some business and this will need a time, so don't worry about me."

"Alright. Gin-chan, bring me sukonbu."

"Ok." Gintoki came down the stairs, with a dark aura and blood thirst.

"Creepy." Shinpachi said, with a scared face. He perfectly knowed that the Yorozuya's Boss could destroy a city with that mood.

"What's up Pachi?"

"Nothing Kagura-chan, just go to sleep."

"Okay"

"I hope they don't kill each other" Megane thought.

And that night, the Vice-Commander of Shinsengumi was to Yorozuya bringing two drunken sadists.

"What happened Hijikata-san?"

"I don't really know, they made a drink competition for something, and ending up destroying the city. Here, those idiots are yours. Say to china girl to keep her pets in the collar. Bye bye."

"Wait Hijikata-san, don't let me alone with this crazies!"

"Souchirou-kun..."

"It's Sougo."

"Whathever. Make my little girl cry and I'll kick your ass."

"Fine. And I think you won our competition. Now I want to see my beloved china." The drunk captain spoke.

"And I want to say to my daughter that I approve her relationship."

"Wait, the two of you!"

"Shinpachi, what's all this noise?" Kagura exited the closet, and saw the two sadists speaking stupid things. "What the hell you two bastards are doing?" The redhead kicked their asses out, making they fall in the street. "Come back when the two of you have dignity, honor... AND MY SUKONBU!" Kagura screamed, putting the more sadists of Gintama in their proper places.

"Danna..." Sougo said in a tired tone.

"You can't give up now. If I have to support this girl, you'll have too." Gintoki cut.


End file.
